Armors
This is the list of all available Armors that players can equip at the start of a heist. Armors Two-Piece Suit ---- Ballistic Vest ---- Lightweight Ballistic Vest ---- Heavy Ballistic Vest ---- Flak Jacket ---- Combined Tactical Vest Improved Combined Tactical Vest ---- Mechanics Armor Armor value is the amount of damage that can be sustained without draining health. Once armor is depleted, health will be drained instead. The armor value does not impact the regeneration speed of the armor. Only Snipers have the ability to damage a player through the armor. Bulletproof, Thick Skin Aced and the Armorer and Crew Chief Perk Decks increase the armor value of the armors, while the Hitman Perk Deck decreases the armor value. Concealment Concealment works similarly to weapon concealment - higher concealment reduces the player's detection risk, while lower concealment increases the player's detection risk, changing the starting point of AI's detection in stealth and increasing/decreasing the time it takes for them to be alerted. Speed Speed is the speed at which the player moves. A higher speed value increases the speed of walking, running and crouch-walking. Speed can be increased with Shinobi and Run And Gun. Dodge Dodge is the probability a ranged hit will deal no damage. With negative dodge values one can never dodge a bullet. It's possible to boost negative armors into the positives with skills and perks. Usually, the higher the armor's armor value is, the lower its dodge value is. As of Update 39, all armor besides the Two-Piece Suit have a negative dodge value. Unlike other values modified by skills, dodge is calculated additively. For example, Sprinter Aced grants a 25% increased dodge value when sprinting. Using the suit which has a dodge chance of 10%, add 25 to that, meaning the player has a 35% chance to dodge incoming fire when sprinting. The Rogue Perk Deck grants a 30% increased dodge value, so the player has 40% chance to dodge even while standing still (while using a suit). Sneaky Bastard adds an additional dodge value (up to 10%) based on the player's detection risk. Other upgrades to dodge are the Crook Perk Deck (+45% dodge when wearing ballistic vests), Burglar Perk Deck (+20% dodge), Duck and Cover (+5% dodge chance if crouched, +15% if aced) and Daredevil Aced (+15% dodge when ziplining). Steadiness Steadiness affects the amount of camera shake the player receives when damaged. At 11 steadiness, players receive the default 100% camera shake. At 22 steadiness, camera shake is reduced to 50%, and at 44 steadiness, it is further reduced to 25%, and so on, according to the formula shake=11/steadiness . Frankelstner's "The Long Guide" Tough Guy and Thick Skin increase the steadiness of armors. Stamina Stamina is the length of time the player can run and jump while wearing the armor. It can be increased via Endurance or the Crew Chief Perk Deck. Notes *Credit for the armor stats goes to the original creators of the Steam Numbers Guide. *At present a Technician with Bulletproof and the CTV will have an armor rating of 153 (+50% from Bulletproof and +20% from the Armorer Perk Deck), while an Enforcer with Man of Iron and the ICTV will have 170 armor. *The highest armor absorption rating that a player can reach is 297.5 armor (rounded to 298 in game). This is achieved by unlocking Tier 6 Enforcer skill Man of Iron to wear the ICTV (170 armor), and then obtaining 5% bonus from a party member's Tier 7 or higher Crew Chief Perk Deck, 20% bonus from using a Tier 9 Armorer Perk deck and 50% bonus from Tier 6 Technician skill Bulletproof. The bonus do not stack multiplicatively (i.e. not 170 × 105% × 120% × 150% to give 321 armor). Achievements Trivia *The Improved Combined Tactical Vest is based on "White Mesa" technology. This is a reference to the video game series Half-Life, where the fictional Black Mesa corporation developed and uses the full-body, powered "HEV" Hazardous Environment Suit worn by the protagonist, Gordon Freeman. *Although each individual armor description details different elements and materials in the components that comprise it, the visual depictions are simply given additional pieces of armor, starting from the vest itself, then the neck gorget, adding upper arm and leg armor, and finally forearm and lower leg protection (besides the lightweight ballistic vest). *Despite supposedly offering "full protection", the Improved Combine Tactical Vest lacks any sort of groin protection, as does any other armor in the game. This is a serious design flaw, as this particular area of the body is heavily wired with nerve endings, vital blood vessels, and supporting muscles that can immediately cripple a person, or cause serious (if not fatal) bleeding if punctured by bullets. *The armored forearm pieces of the Improved Combined Tactical Vest are not visible in the first person view. Other players can see it, but your view model arms still only show ordinary suit sleeves. *In the visual representation, the only unprotected parts of the Improved Combined Tactical Vest are the joints and pelvic region (though as with all other armor types, this has no actual effect). * The Lightweight Ballistic Vest is unlocked after the regular Ballistic Vest, even though it provides less protection. References Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)